the_rp_fearfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Hl115/Where's Treekaru Gone?
Lord Dalek I'm killing of Mizuki next IG *off *2:57 Maddislimane Could I have her soul? *2:57 Lord Dalek No *-_- *2:58 Maddislimane Okie dokie *2:58 The Black and White King An attack that massive would reduce his body to cinder, or a scorched pool of Elditrch mass but he would remain to regenerate from even that. *2:58 Lord Dalek Because I kinda want her to have an Afterlife, so no soul taking. *2:58 Hl115 ... *2:59 Maddislimane Ah, okay *You have stepped into our realm now... *3:02 Lord Dalek Parents are being...parents *3:02 Hl115 They'll do that. *3:03 Lord Dalek So I gotta kill of Zuki and stop coming here until I'm like...16 or 17 or else they're getting rid of my laptop permanently *3:03 Hl115 Wow. Okay. *3:04 Lord Dalek Yep *3:04 Hl115 Same reason as always? *3:04 The Black and White King Why not allow her and her family to acquire a vacation? *3:04 Maddislimane ^ *Summer did that with her characters, I presume *3:04 Lord Dalek For several years? *3:05 Maddislimane Yeah *3:05 Lord Dalek That ain't like Mizuki *Considering we're in the middle of a war. *She wouldn't be like: "Oh, let's go to Scotland for a few years!" *3:05 The Black and White King Why not? She no longer wishes to be caught in the midst of war and worrying that her children are jeopardized constantly. *3:06 Lord Dalek She wants to get back at Cthulhu. That is literally the only reason she's even in the war. *3:06 Hl115 Okay. Idea. I have a test character I want to use. Treekaru wants Mizuki to die for now. That work? *3:06 Lord Dalek Georgia (where they live) and the main battle field of NYC are somewhat far away *3:06 The Black and White King And when she perishes I assume Daniel will revive her once your parents change their mind? *3:07 Lord Dalek And ift he battle goes into space, and Earth is damaged or destroyed, everyone is dead. *I don't know. *According to Dae, Cheshire would grow ultra-protective of every one of her kids. *Propbably take them into his realm *3:08 The Black and White King I see. *3:08 Lord Dalek Or I can give control of Mizuki to another person *Idk *Lord Dalek has left. Perchance to return? Perchance not? *Lord Dalek has joined our little game *3:13 Lord Dalek None of my options seem appealing *3:14 Hl115 Few ever do. *3:14 Lord Dalek She could go MIA in the War *3:15 Hl115 Easiest option. Come up with a story while you're gone. *3:16 Lord Dalek Maybe *sighs* Whatever. I don't care much about the RP. I'll miss you guys more. *3:17 Hl115 You'll be missed, too, *The Black and White King has left. Perchance to return? Perchance not? *3:19 Lord Dalek Assume Mizuki is MIA *And then when or if I come back I'll have a story. *3:20 Hl115 Alright. Want me to blog this so people can know what's happening? *3:20 Lord Dalek Sure *The Black and White King has joined our little game *3:21 Hl115 Very well. Give me a minute. *Lord Dalek I gotta go now anyways. This is the last time I'll be on chat for a while, so I'll just say this: Thank you, everyone. You've helped me through my worst times and gave me joy in my best of times. I will never forget any of you, and I promise that I will try through any means to contact you once or twice a month to let you know how I am doing. You're the best and closest friends I could ever have, better than anyone I know in the real world. I just hope we can meet in real life soon. Category:Blog posts